


The Girl with the Most Cake

by skywarrior108



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, Girl Penis, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarrior108/pseuds/skywarrior108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They look so much alike—the strong jawline, striking blonde hair, and incredibly expressive eyes." For the Faberry Week 2014 prompt "Meeting Frannie." Set in the same 'verse as Softer, Softest. g!p</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Most Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Faberry Week 2014 prompt "Meeting Frannie." I also snuck in a little something for the "Scars" prompt as well.
> 
> In case you're curious, my headcanon for what Frannie Fabray looks like is Katie McGrath with blonde hair (ala her character in NBC's Dracula) and blue eyes (courtesy of Photoshop).

The first time Rachel catches a glimpse of Quinn Fabray's sister, it's while walking the halls of McKinley High School.

It's the second week of freshman year, and Rachel is brimming with happiness from her newfound friendship with Quinn. She's _so_ pretty; Rachel can hardly believe someone like Quinn would even give her the time of day. She wants to know everything about her, and sometimes Rachel has to tamp down on the urge to ask Quinn countless questions.

She's currently on her way to gym class—one of the few classes she doesn't share with Quinn—and, not for the first time, she wonders why her friend doesn't have it on her schedule. Even Artie Abrams, despite being in a wheelchair, participates. But she remembers clearly how Quinn had tensed when questioned about it, and Rachel never wants to be a source of distress for her, so she isn't going to push.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something that makes her do a double take. Maybe it's because she's thinking of Quinn, but Rachel swears she sees her face in one of the pictures in a large display case on the wall. Halting her steps, Rachel goes to investigate what turns out to be a display honoring last year's national cheerleading champions, featuring a large trophy and several photos of the team. But Rachel's eyes hone in on the image that made her take pause, and she discovers that the girl she thought was Quinn is actually the former Cheerio captain Frannie Fabray.

_I never knew Quinn had a sister_ , Rachel thinks to herself as she examines the picture. And it's obvious they're sisters. They look so much alike—the strong jawline, striking blonde hair, and incredibly expressive eyes. Although, Frannie looks a bit more intimidating than Quinn does, and, while Frannie is clearly a beautiful girl in her own right, Rachel thinks Quinn is even more so.

"Don't even think about trying out for my squad, Streisand," a voice sounds from behind her, and Rachel jumps a little in surprise before turning to face a tall, blonde woman in a teal tracksuit—Coach Sylvester from the photos, she realizes. "For starters, your incredibly large nose would distract the judges from my Cheerios' brilliance."

Instantly, Rachel feels herself bristle—her pride thoroughly wounded—and she places both hands on her hips as she lays into Coach Sylvester. "I resent your assumption that I would ever even _consider_ wasting my talent on something so trivial as cheerleading. My efforts are going toward a group that deserves it—the glee club."

Coach Sylvester laughs— _laughs_ —in her face. "It's been awhile since I've seen someone so stupidly brazen to willingly commit social suicide. Enjoy your stay in the subbasement while my Cheerios continue to reside in the penthouse."

Rachel steams while she watches her walk away, still laughing. _I'll show her_ , she vows to herself. _I'll show everyone at this school who thinks like she does._ She lets out a huff and practically stomps to the girls' locker room.

But as she begins to cool down, doubt starts to creep in. She thinks of Quinn and her family (which she now realizes Quinn has never once spoken about), and she can't help but feel a bit worried. She wonders if Quinn will be following in Frannie's footsteps—if she'll be joining the Cheerios.

Selfishly, Rachel hopes she doesn't, if only because she knows it would effectively put an end to their blossoming friendship, and she _really_ doesn't want to lose Quinn.

* * *

The first time Rachel actually meets Frannie is four days after Christmas.

McKinley is still on winter break, and Rachel knows both of Quinn's parents are at work, which makes it the perfect time to make a spontaneous visit to her house. She and Quinn normally spend time at Rachel's or Kurt's houses, and Rachel _still_ hasn't met Quinn's dad (although she suspects that's by Quinn's design), but she thinks today is perfect for a change of scenery.

Plus, she likes spending time with Quinn alone. She knows now what she's feeling goes beyond friendship, but despite what Kurt and Mercedes think—that Quinn feels the same way—she's still afraid to try for anything more. But she can't help but dote on Quinn whenever she can, and this morning she found herself whipping up a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies, which just so happen to be Quinn's favorite.

So now she's standing on the front porch of Quinn's house, tupperware filled with cookies in hand and designs on spending the afternoon watching movies with her best friend. She bounces on her feet a little after ringing the doorbell, anxious to see Quinn (it's crazy how much she misses her even though it's only been a couple days) and give her the cookies she spent all morning making.

But to Rachel's surprise, the face that greets her when the door swings open is not Quinn's. Instead she finds herself staring up at Frannie, and the first thing Rachel notices is just how stunning she is in person—although, her eyes are cold and blue, unlike Quinn's, which hold so much warmth.

"Can I help you?" she asks with disdain, and the way she looks at Rachel—as if she's nothing but a nuisance—makes her feel about two inches tall.

Still, she tries to maintain politeness. "You must be Quinn's sister, Frannie," she says with what she hopes is a winning smile before extending her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, one of Quinn's friends."

Frannie's expression morphs into a sneer, and she makes no move to take Rachel's hand. All Rachel can think is that she puts girls like Santana Lopez to shame in the bitch department when it comes to cutting a person down with merely a look.

To Rachel's relief, Quinn chooses that moment to come running down the stairs. "Rachel," she says a little breathlessly as she comes to a halt beside her sister, glancing at her warily, clearly ready to come to Rachel's defense, and Rachel swoons a little at that. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you," she explains, holding up the tupperware for Quinn to see, earning her a smile.

"Ugh," Frannie huffs, rolling her eyes in distaste as she turns her attention on to Quinn. "Have fun doing whatever it is you social rejects do, Quinnie." Her lips curve up into a vicious smile then, and it sends a chill through Rachel. "You know, it's a miracle I haven't been infected by your inferiority yet. Although, I suppose it would be impossible for _me_ to ever be as defective as _you_."

Quinn stiffens, her eyes glisten and flash with anger, and her jaw clenches, but she doesn't say anything back as Frannie laughs to herself before wandering off toward the den. Rachel has to bite down on her own tongue as she finally comes into the house, not wanting to make a scene even though she wants nothing more than to stand up for Quinn. Part of her is aghast that her own sister would speak to her like that. As far as Rachel is concerned, family is the most important thing there is.

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn says tightly, her body still carrying some tension as they start to make their way upstairs to Quinn's room. "She didn't say anything horrible to you, did she?"

"No," Rachel assures her with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry she's so awful to you. You don't deserve that at all."

"I'm used to it," she says with a shrug, but it's clear that her sister's words have gotten to her.

Rachel decides then that whatever beauty Frannie may have on the outside, she is completely devoid of on the inside. Whereas Quinn—Quinn is beautiful in every way, both inside and out. And Rachel is going to do everything she can to make sure Quinn knows it, despite what Frannie, or anyone else for that matter, might say.

* * *

The last time Rachel sees Frannie is during a Thanksgiving visit to Lima.

She and Quinn are almost done with their first semester at NYU, and after living in New York City for the last few months, it feels a little surreal being back in Lima. But there's definitely something wonderful about coming home to be with her dads, and the holidays have that added warmth of her extended family's company. Most importantly, she's happy that Quinn has found that same level of comfort with Rachel's family. She hopes that it makes up for everything Quinn didn't get from her own family.

As seems to happen almost every year, her dads realize they forgot to get some things at the store. So she and Quinn offer to take the trip to the nearby Chief Supermarket to get what they need.

"I wonder if Finn and Puck still work here," Quinn says, grabbing a basket as they walk through the store's automatic sliding door.

"Worried about running into them?" Rachel asks, hoping that even if they do still work here, she and Quinn won't see them. She doubts they've grown up much in the five months since high school ended, although, she knows they wouldn't dare throw a slushy at this point.

Quinn laughs lightly. "You know… not really. They can think or say whatever they want about us, but the fact is, they're Lima Losers, and we're not."

Rachel smiles, grabbing a bottle of white vinegar from the shelf and placing it in the basket. "That's right. We're New Yorkers now," she declares, earning a smile from Quinn. "I love that I can actually say that now."

"Me too," Quinn agrees, bumping her hip against Rachel's, and Rachel bites her lower lip, wondering if she'll ever stop falling for Quinn but hoping she never will.

They walk a little further and turn down into the aisle that contains breadcrumbs when Rachel sees something—or rather, someone—that makes her come to a stop. Just mere feet away, examining an item on the shelf, is Frannie Fabray.

She hears Quinn suck in a breath then, and Rachel can practically feel the tension rolling off her girlfriend in waves. Rachel's first instinct is to run far, far away, wanting nothing more than to protect Quinn, but before she has the chance to do so, Frannie turns and catches sight of them.

Blue eyes flash with barely perceptible surprise before narrowing slightly as Frannie takes in the unexpected sight of Quinn and Rachel.

It's been nearly four years since Rachel last laid eyes on Frannie, and a lot has changed during that time in the Fabray family. The biggest—and most traumatic as far as Rachel is concerned—was Quinn's father kicking Quinn out after catching her and Rachel kissing in the laundry room of the Fabray home at the end of their sophomore year of high school. Quinn has been living with her ever since, but there has been more disruption in the subsequent years.

Quinn's mother had shown up at their high school graduation, newly divorced and looking to make amends with Quinn. Quinn had been hesitant—understandably so—but she had only earned a partial scholarship to NYU, so she reluctantly grabbed a hold of the olive branch her mother had extended—a promise to pay for the rest of Quinn's college tuition and her room and board.

Things between Quinn and her mother are still strained to say the least, but she's somewhat abreast of the latest news (and therefore, so is Rachel). Like the fact that Frannie is engaged to her college boyfriend—Tom, Rachel thinks his name is—and is four months pregnant with their first child, but actually seeing the diamond ring on her finger and the baby bump in person makes it much more concrete for Rachel.

"Quinn," Frannie greets coolly before glancing briefly at Rachel. "Rachel."

"Hi," Quinn replies hesitantly, and Rachel hates how small she sounds.

"Hello, Frannie," Rachel says, not bothering to disguise her dislike of Quinn's sister.

Frannie raises an eyebrow at her before turning her attention back on to Quinn. "Mom mentioned that you're going to NYU. Congratulations," she offers, but there isn't an ounce of sincerity in her voice. "It must be nice getting her guilt money to pay for your tuition."

Quinn shakes her head and frowns. "Is it really so difficult for you to be happy for someone else?"

Frannie purses her lips. "Why should I be happy for you? You're the reason Mom and Dad got a divorce."

" _I'm_ the reason? She left him because he cheated on her, not because he kicked me out of the house," Quinn argues, her voice laced with bitterness.

"Please," Frannie scoffs, crossing her arms. "Their marriage has been strained since the day you were born. Dad cheated because of you. _You_ ruined our family."

"You can't possibly believe that," Rachel says incredulously, unable to remain silent any longer.

"It's true," Frannie says, cutting her gaze to meet Rachel's, and she realizes that Frannie probably does believe what she's saying. But then, she's always been daddy's little girl based on what Quinn has told her. It's likely impossible for her to see her father as flawed—any mistakes he makes are the fault of someone else. "And now she's getting a piece of the alimony, all because my mother has some sense of misplaced guilt."

"Speaking of guilt," Quinn says, her frustration mounting along with the volume of her voice, "what about you? Do you feel badly about any of it? Any of the horrible things you said to me?"

"Don't make a scene, Quinn," Frannie chides, glancing around to make sure they haven't drawn any unwanted attention.

Quinn looks like she's going to explode, but she manages to lower her voice. "Are you kidding me right now? After everything you've done?"

Frannie says nothing, setting her jaw and looking at Quinn pointedly. Her eyes don't give her away in the same way Quinn's do, but they swirl with an intensity that matches Quinn at this moment. Rachel wonders if Frannie does in fact harbor some guilt and is simply too proud to admit her wrongdoings, or if she really is so far in denial that she truly blames Quinn for everything wrong with their family dynamic.

Either way, Rachel realizes nothing good is going to come from this encounter.

"Quinn?" Rachel says in the calmest voice she can muster, placing her hand on Quinn's arm. "Why don't you wait in the car, and I'll take care of getting the rest of what we need?" she suggests, wanting to diffuse the situation and get Quinn out of here.

Quinn turns her gaze on to Rachel, her eyes shining with a vulnerability only she gets to see as she wordlessly hands her the basket, and Rachel feels her heart crack in two. She hates seeing Quinn in any kind of discomfort, and she hates even more that so often it's been the result of something done by a family member's hand.

Her girlfriend walks deliberately down the aisle then, and Rachel bites her lower lip and furrows her brow as she watches her go before turning to regard Frannie once more. For a split second, Rachel swears she sees something resembling regret in Frannie's eyes, but it's gone before she can be sure.

"Your sister is an incredible person, no thanks to you or your family," Rachel says emphatically, feeling a surge of protectiveness for her girlfriend. "I hope for your child's sake that you are kinder to him or her than you or your father ever were to Quinn." With that, she turns on her heels and walks down the aisle, praying that her words will somehow stick.

Deciding that she doesn't want to leave Quinn alone a second longer than necessary, Rachel discards the shopping basket near the registers and continues out the front door. They can stop at another supermarket later, but right now, there are more important things in need of her attention, so she picks up her pace as she heads across the parking lot and toward her car, where she can clearly see Quinn already sitting in the driver's seat, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks as soon as the passenger door closes behind her.

"No," Quinn admits with a shake of her head, her voice cracking ever so slightly as she tightens her grip.

Rachel reaches across the console and takes Quinn's right hand off the steering wheel, encasing it in her own before pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Quinn lets out a shaky breath and blinks a few times, and Rachel knows that she's trying not to cry. "I mean, for the most part, I've tried to let go of my past, but there are certain things that I haven't been able to forget." She pauses then, staring out the windshield. "My family was so awful sometimes, and I know now that I didn't deserve it, but some of the things they did left scars. Emotionally, I mean," she clarifies, although Rachel is well-aware of the physical ones left by Quinn's father that mar her lower back.

"Frannie always used to tell me that I wasn't really a girl, that I was a freak, and that no one would ever want me, and for the longest time, I believed her," she continues, her voice cracking once more as she closes her eyes. "It hurt, and thinking about it still hurts. Seeing her today made all of that pain come rushing back, especially knowing she doesn't regret any of it."

"It's completely understandable that it still hurts," Rachel says, wanting nothing more than to comfort Quinn and take away all her pain. "I wish you didn't have to experience any of those awful things. Your sister was wrong. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, and I am beyond lucky to have you." She squeezes Quinn's hand gently before pressing another kiss to it. "I know I've said this before, but it's her loss."

Quinn's lips curve up into a small, sad smile then as she turns her head to look at Rachel. "Thank you," she says softly, offering a light squeeze of Rachel's hand in return. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"You don't have to thank me," Rachel insists, smiling playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit. "After all, that's what girlfriends are for, right?"

Quinn's smile grows a bit at that, and some of the sadness in her eyes dissipates. "I think that means you're the best girlfriend there is."

"I would agree with you, but there's someone who's an even better girlfriend," she counters. "You. And _you_ are what I'm most thankful for on this day."

Hazel eyes glisten, but Rachel knows they're shining with happy tears, and the smile she receives confirms it.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rach," she replies. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Rachel smiles, feeling warmth blossom in her chest at Quinn's words.

"Screw Frannie," Quinn says then. "And screw my dad. You and your dads are all the family I need."

Despite the ache Rachel feels for Quinn's loss of her own family, there's a sense of relief that comes from being able to give Quinn all the love she deserves. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Quinn agrees, giving Rachel's hand one more gentle squeeze as she gazes at her intently. "Let's go home."


End file.
